the_brown_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon Drama Episode 3: Down The Drain
Plot Pen and Eraser are outside, talking about how much they miss Pencil and Match. Later, Eraser interupts Chris' speech, while Dar Dar is getting potato chips. Much later, Blocky decides to do a prank on Dar Dar as he pours some strange purple liquid into the chip bag. After Blocky ran away, Dar Dar eats one of the chips that was mixed the purple liquid. During the challenge, Sylvia shows off her fighting skills, but slips on a banana peel that Blocky left on the stage, but Chris, Bo Rai Cho and Bob still got good ratings. The judges are proud of Pen and his skills of spinning a basketball on his finger. But Dar Dar had a different story, she tried to come up with an idea, but her stomach is upset as she begins to vomit, which disgusted the judges. Strong Bad checked his email on the computer about the infamous "How do type with boxing gloves on your hands" message, which Strong Bad hates, which the judges founded it funny The Flaming Hots get their first victory. In the elimination area, it was down to Dar Dar and Nickel, Bendy Go and Knife voted for Nickel, but everyone else voted for Dar Dar. Before being eliminated, Dar Dar tries to warn her teammates about Blocky's evilness, but was chased by the Metro Police after she warned her teammates. Transcript Pen: It's such a nice day. Only if Pencil was here, I miss her. Eraser: Yeah, just like I miss Match. Pen: Let's see what Chris is up to. (later) Chris McLean: We come to the next challenge. Eraser: Which is? (Chris stares at Eraser, Eraser is now making a sad face) Chris McLean: Anyways, the challenge, go to the talent show area and make any idea of speech of your own. Pen: Wait, where's Dar Dar? Balloon: She's over there. (We see Dar Dar at Bo Rai Cho's food stand getting a bag of potato chips) Dar Dar: Thanks. Bo Rai Cho: You're welcome. (later, again) Blocky: I'll do something with Dar Dar's chips. (takes the chip bag and a beaker with some strange purple liquid and pours the liquid into the bag as purple steam releases) Lets do more pranks. (He runs away after that) Dar Dar (as she arrives): Blocky, are you pulling pranks again? (grabs a chip and she eats it) Mmm, still taste the same. (later during the challenge, Sylvia goes first, the judges are Chris, Bo Rai Cho, Bob The Tomato who guest stars in this episode.) Sylvia: Ladies and gentleman, I proudly present my skills. (shows off her fighting skills, but she slips on a banana peel that Blocky placed on the floor) Chris McLean: Overall pretty good, but you spilled on a banana peel. I'm saying 7 out of 10. Sylvia: It's Blocky's fault, he pranked me and Dar Dar. Bo Rai Cho: I agree with Chris. 7 out of 10. Bob the Tomato: Yeah, not bad. 8 out of 10. (Pen's turn) Pen: Hey guys, watch this! (spins a basketball on his finger) Chris McLean: Wow! That's awesome! Automatic 10. Bo Rai Cho: Agreed. Bob the Tomato: Yep. (Dar Dar's turn) Dar Dar: Um, can I come with an idea of something? (stomach rumbles) Oh, I don't feel good. (vomits) Chris McLean: Oh, that was disgusting. 1 out of 10. Bo Rai Cho: It's a 2 for me. Bob the Tomato: I agree, 2. Dar Dar: What would Bendy Go say after Blocky got me sick? (Strong Bad's turn) Strong Bad: I'm gonna check my email. (reads the email on his Lappier) Dear Strong Bad, how do you type with boxing gloves on, from Chris. No way man, DELETED. (laughs) Chris McLean: Not bad overall. It's a 6 for me. Bo Rai Cho: I'm also saying 6. Bob the Tomato: Me too. Chris McLean: The Flaming Hots win. (at the elimination area as lights flash on Dar Dar and Nickel) Bendy Go: I don't wanna vote you off, Dar Dar. I'm saying Nickel because of this. Knife: I agree. Golf Ball: I'm saying Dar Dar, because she threw up during the challenge. Dar Dar: But, but. It was Blocky's fault. Golf Ball: Everyone, vote for her. Everyone but Bendy Go, Knife, Dar Dar and Nickel.: Dar Dar! Dar Dar: What?! No! You can't do this to me! Blocky is evil, Blocky is eviilll!! Nickel (sarcasticly): It's the votes that count. (Dar Dar gets chased by the Metro Police) Category:Toon Drama